Ryan = 33 - 10
"Ouch...." Ryan groaned. "What happened?" He sat up. "What, I'm home?" He was confused. "How did that happen?" He stood up, and began walking. "This looks like home." The teen said. "But not at the same time. Did I jump into the future or something?" He happened upon someone. "Hi, can you help me with directions?" He asked. "Uh, sure? What is it?" he asked. Before the teen could respond, there was an explosion behind them. Ryan turned and gasped as a weird-looking robot left the remains of a house. "Ryan McCrimmon!" It shouted. The aforementioned hero rushed up to the robot. "Right here you literal homewrecker!" He shouted. "Huh?" The robot turned and open his helmet, revealing a Pyronite and saw Ryan. "Who are you?" he asked. "Heatblast?" Ryan was confused even more than he was before. "Move it, bozo!! End of the line alien loser! You're busted!!" said a voice. Ryan and Scorch looked up to see an alternate version of Ryan, about age 13 and dress in street clothes. "What the heck?" Ryan was now adding weirded out to his list of emotions being felt. He backed off. “Now prepare to face...." The alternate Ryan activated his Omnitrix, which was identical to Ryan's in build, but painted gold and red. This Ryan smacked down the Omnitrix dial, and becomes a grey-skinned scaled iguana-like alien wearing a black-and-red open-chest bodysuit in a flash of red light. The Omnitrix moved to his left forearm as a symbol. "Freezelizard!!" He cried. He jumped down, Scorch thrust his hand up to discharge a beam of fire and he countered with an ice breath, pushing it down and freezing him solid. Scorch broke free and belched magma blast. Freezelizard used his breath to form a shield and survived then break out and ran around before breathing ice to form a path and slide across it as they both exchange blast of ice and fire. "Oh, Now I see what's going on." Ryan said. "Better get in there and help me out." He activated the Omnitrix, and turned into Wildmutt. Freezelizard battled Scorch in equal ground but seeing Wildmutt, he turned his sight to the dog-like alien. "Hold it, mutt!" he blasted him with his ice beam and left him frozen. "Now chill ‘till I freeze that fireball!" he said as he resume battling Scorch. “Ah!!! You can’t keep me frozen forever, McCrimmon!!” said Scorch as he jump and forged a comet to surf across the sky and start blasting Freezelizard from the sky. “Hey! Not cool!” he complained as he shield himself. Wildmutt snarled as he struggled to break free. Freezelizard then jump and scale up the building. Scorch followed and land on the roof before igniting his fists, only to be blasted by the ice beam, Freezelizard charged in and rammed Scorch, smash him out of the ice and send him crashing on the street, grabbed the water tower and slammed it full force on Scorch, which exploded and engulf him in water before he instantly freeze it solid, leaving him trapped. Freezelizard land on the ice and the Omnitrix beeped, turning Wildmutt back into Ryan and broken him out of the ice but his legs was still stuck in ice. "It's Gyro Time!" announced Freezelizard, timing out and turning back into the alternate Ryan as the crowd cheered at his victory. "Dude, the heck is the matter with you!?" Ryan cried. "Huh? Where's that alien mutt?" Alternate Ryan asked. "Look at my right wrist, you dingus." Ryan retorted. Alternate Ryan looked to his counterpart’s right wrist, and his eyes widened when he saw the Omnitrix. "You too?" he asked. "Yeah." Ryan stated. "Now get me out of this ice!" "Okay. Guys." The alternate Ryan ordered the police to thaw his counterpart out. When he was free, Ryan shivered slightly. "Got a burger joint in this dimension?" He asked, listening to his stomach growling. “I'm starving.” “Burgers?!? YUCK!!" Alternate Ryan stated. Ryan practically felt like his mind shatter. "What?" He squeaked. "I prefer supreme pizza. It's pizza with vegetables all over.” He explained. "I may favor Mr Gyro but I'm a pizza guy." "Mr. Gyro?" Ryan said with disgust. "No offense, but I bet any skin of my aliens would taste better than gyros." He said. "But pizza's alright with me." They went to Mr Gyro and order some pizzas. As they chat about their hero methods, Ryan particularly talking about what happened when he found the Omnitrix, Alternate Ryan was a bit bothered. "You torch your own town as Charcoal Man?" he asked. "That wasn't my fault." Ryan told him. That was when he realized what his counterpart had called the Pyronite. "Don't you mean Heatblast?" He asked. "That's your Charcoal Man's name?" asked Alternate Ryan. "Yeah." Ryan replied. "I named all 10 of my alien forms." Alternate Ryan snorted. “What?” The teen asked. "You only have 10? Then you're Ry-10!" Alternate Ryan chuckled. "Oh, so how many aliens do you have then?" Ryan retorted. "50." The alternate answered. Ryan grabbed his counterpart's arm, and scrolled through his Omnitrix. "You stinkin' liar." He scolded. "You only have 23 unlocked. That's still 13 more than me though.” "That's because I only use 23 aliens per month. I really have 50, just revealing them one by one for publicity reasons." Ry-23 explained. "Wait, you revealed your secret identity?" Ryan Prime asked. "Yeah, why? You didn't? Boy, you're missing alot." he smiled as fangirls came for autographs. “Ryan!!!” they squealed in love. “Easy, easy. One at a time.” smiled Ry-23 as he pulled up his pen from his pocket and start signing autograph for them. “But why would you expose your powers to the public?” Ryan Prime was surprised. “What? And go saving the city behind everyone’s back? Get hunt down from secret alien hunters, thinking I’m a threat? I rather reveal myself and stop evil aliens rather than being a secretive vigilant.” he answered. “Well, you have a point. But won’t that endangers your family?” asked Ryan Prime. “What’s more dangerous than Intellectury?” asked Ry-23 as he finished giving them autograph. “People like Vilgax!” Ryan Prime stated.. “Who’s Vilgax?” he asked, which left Ryan Prime in a state of shock and speechlessness. “Okay, fair enough, probably hasn’t started looking for it yet.” He said. BOOM! An explosion was heard a few blocks down. “Don’t worry, 23 me’s loyal public.” Ryan Prime said. “It’s Hero time!” He activated the Omnitrix and selected the Kineceleran icon. “Catch up!” Ryan Prime said to Ry-23. “I’ll scope out the scene.” BWOOSH! He turned into XLR8 and zoomed off at great speed. When he arrived, he gasped as he witnessed the attackers. “More aliens!?” XLR8 groaned. It was a four-armed monkey and what looked like a chubby robot. The chubby robot held up a strange-looking device and aimed it at XLR8’s Omnitrix symbol. With a blast of red energy, XLR8 was forced to transform back into Ryan Prime. “No! What!?” That's when Ry-23 showed up. “Hey, didn’t Intellectury get a hint?” asked Ry-23. “Forget that now, butterball bot zapped my Omnitrix!” Ryan Prime said. “You're on your own right now. It's hero time Ryan!” He looked around for anything that could give his alternate counterpart an edge. “Give one of these cars an ‘Upgrade’!” He instructed. Then he remembered that Ry-23 named his aliens differently. “Stretchy, blobby, living circuitry guy that can merge with technology?” “Oh, Techno-Bubble. Yeeah, he’s in storage right now. But this will make up for his absence.” smiled Ry-23 as he activated the Hero Watch and transformed into a living battery alien. “Mini Shocker!” he announced as he zapped into the car then with surge of lightning, it got animated and combined with other cars, forming a make-believe transformer. “Bring it, alien scums!!!” He charged in and punched the chubby robot. The Arachnichimp proceed to engage Ryan Prime. “Remind me to teach you about naming aliens.” Ryan Prime quipped. Then, as he dodged the Arachnichimp’s punches, a lightbulb went off in his head. “There's only one guy I know that could mess with the Omnitrix.” He stated aloud. “And since you're not him,” he added to the Arachnichimp. “Then that must mean-.” Ryan gasped. “Azmuth!” He ran up to Mini Shocker. “Cut it!” The teen cried. Without thinking, he slapped the Hero Watch symbol on Mini Shocker’s head. To his surprise, Mini Shocker turned back into Ry-23. “Huh. I didn't expect that.” Suddenly a compartment on the chubby robot opened with a hiss and a small cloud of smoke. A small alien looked out. “Azmuth!” Ryan Prime repeated. “I was right!” Ry-23 suddenly grabbed the Galvan around the torso and picked him up. “Ryan stop!” He cried. “I know that guy! He's cool! In fact, if it wasn't for him, you wouldn't even have your Omnitrix!” “Well, it doesn’t look like he appreciated it! He’s been attacking Bellwood for a year! If he has issues with me, make a phone call!” complained Ry-23. “That’s what I told him. Oh ho ho.” shrugged the Arachnichimp. “Hmph! The Omnitrix was not meant for you! It was meant for Charles! You were misusing it for fame and fortune.” Azmuth 23 lectured him. “You knew Grandpa?” Ry-23 asked. “Whoa. I haven't thought about him in years.” “Wait what?” Ryan Prime interjected. “You mean he's-.” The sad look on his counterpart’s face said it all. “Oh….” “So what's gonna happen now?” Ry-23 asked. As if he was waiting for this question, Azmuth 23 reached out to Ry-23’s right wrist. “Hey, what are--” Azmuth tapped out a code on the interface and he detached the Hero Watch, effectively removing it from his wrist. Ry-23 glared at Azmuth before sighing. “Yeah, I should've expected as much. Just wish Grandpa was here. I...I…” tears cascaded from his eyes. “I miss him.” “Hey, Azmuth?” Ryan Prime asked. “Can I talk to you in private for a moment?” “Make it quick, I have other matters to deal with.” said Azmuth. Ryan Prime took Azmuth and walked a little ways away. “Look, Azmuth, I know he messed up.” Ryan Prime said. “But if he's like me aside from looks and demeanor, he just wants a chance to fix his mistake. I'm not defending him by any means, I’m just saying that Ryan might’ve been influenced by his grief over Grandpa. If you and I work together, we just might be able to make him better. If he visits me at home, I can teach him to be a hero. And I guess you can curb his ego a little. Please Azmuth?” There was a pause, then Azmuth sighed. “Very well. If the Azmuth of your universe allows you to wield the Omnitrix, then I should do the same. But you better make sure he does not do something like removing the Limiter and start wrecking havoc.” he scolds, which Ry-10 remembers how he lost control as Heatblast. “Hehehe…. Yeah… I’ll make sure he masters it.” smiled Ryan. Azmuth then gave him the Hero Watch and Ry-23 walked up to him. “So?” he asked. “He’ll let you keep it. And I’m gonna mentor you!” boasted Ryan as he gave him the Hero Watch. “Pffft! You? You got the watch from Day 1. I had it for 3 years.” laughed Ry-23 as he took it back and wore the Hero Watch on his wrist. “Hey, that doesn't mean I can't give you good advice.” Ryan Prime said. “And now that that’s all said and done with, we have another problem. I have no idea how I got here and I have no way to get home.” His Omnitrix suddenly started beeping. “Uh oh.” He stated nervously. The hourglass symbol and dots around the dial blinked between brown and pink. “Huh?” Ryan was confused by the pink. “DNA samples scanned and recognized.” Said the Omnitrix. “Samples are now available in playlist one.” “What was that about?” Ry-23 asked. “If I had to guess,” Ryan Prime stated. “It grabbed copies of DNA from your Omnitrix.” He activated the Omnitrix. “Hey, who’s this?” The teen asked, showing his counterpart the icon that had come up on the selection. It was hard to be sure with just a silhouette, but the alien was bulky and appeared to have something sticking out of it's head. “Hey, it’s Windy-Hindy.” said Ry-23. “The heck was that name???” asked Ryan Prime. “Never mind. So it’s a wind-powered alien?” he asked. “No, I named him Windy-Hindy because he has a winder on his head. He’s an alien with time powers. He can speed up, slow down, go back, forward, pause and even time travel. I never tried to change Grandpa’s death because as Windy-Hindy, I have a mind of a Wikipedia and I foresaw butterfly effects so I chose not to change his fate.” explained Ry-23. “Then maybe I can get back to my home. Let’s try it!” Ryan Prime activated the Omnitrix and transformed into a Chronosapien. “Okay…. Here we go!” Followed by instinct and knowledge of his homeworld’s whereabouts, he take aim and discharge a time ray, which created a portal. “So…. Let’s meet up at my place when you’re free.” said the Chronosapien. “Same here. Now hurry before you time out. Get it?” grinned Ry-23. “For some reason, I feel insulted.” muttered the Chronosapien as he walked through the portal. He arrived outside the Rustbucket. “Alright, I'm home!” He cried. He looked down at the Omnitrix symbol. “Hmm…” he remembered how he had changed his Dimension 23 counterpart back to human. He slapped the Omnitrix symbol and changed back into Ryan. “Awesome!” “Yo, Ryan. Where have you been?” asked Melody. “Hey Champ!! I was worried. You suddenly vanished by Hex’s spell.” said Charles. Ryan hugged his Grandpa. “It's crazy, so buckle up.” He said when he broke away. Category:Episodes Category:Dimension 23 Category:Dimensions Category:Ry-10 Category:Ry-10 (Reboot)